


A Hard Day's Work

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Preparing For Winter, manual labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Only someone like Korra could find limp, stringy hair, sweat, and dustbeautiful.





	A Hard Day's Work

"You are so beautiful. You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

She knows Korra means it, because Korra doesn't sweet-talk people for the sake of it. She's never been like that, and it's one of the reasons Asami fell in love with her. But Asami still can't help wondering if her girlfriend is sober right now, because she doesn't _feel_ beautiful.

They've been preparing for winter in their little Earth Kingdom cottage all day. Chopping firewood, cleaning out the hearth, digging their winter clothes out of the closets. Korra can cheat by using bending, of course, but Asami's had to do her share by hand.

She doesn't _mind_ the hard work, of course. Even as a pampered rich girl she'd learned to fight and pull her own weight "just in case." It's the aftermath she doesn't really care for: she's sweaty, she's covered in dust, locks of hair are coming loose from her ponytail, her nails are dirty, and she's sure she stinks.

"Beautiful," Korra says again, and Asami, groans, flopping onto the divan.

"You have a strange idea of beauty, then, honey." She brushes a limp, messy lock of hair away from her face. "Have you _looked_ at me?"

"Oh, I've been looking at you all day, sweetie," Korra says, sitting down beside her. The divan's going to need serious washing later, Korra's just as dirty as she is. The only difference is that Korra doesn't care. "And you're still-"

"If you say _beautiful_ again I'm going to shove you onto the floor," Asami threatens weakly. If only she could, her arms still ache from pulling the storage chests out of the closet and carrying so many bundles of wood. Korra shrugs.

"I was going to say dead sexy, but okay." Asami buries her face in her hands.

"That's even _worse!_" But Korra's moving closer, burying her face in her hair. "Hey, what-"

"I mean it. You smell _really_ good...actually, looking at you like this is kind of a turn-on." Asami gives her a weak shove.

"You're crazy. I couldn't be more disgusting now if I'd been trawling through a swamp." But Korra's breathing deeply against her shoulder, pulling her close, caressing her through her wrinkled work clothes. She wants to protest that she's too tired for what she _knows_ her girlfriend is thinking, but she's catching a whiff of Korra's scent as well and it's the opposite of exhausting.

Korra is stunning when she's been working out, and today's been as much of a workout as hours of bending practice or weight lifting. Her brain wants to keep arguing that they're all dirty and gross and sweaty, but her hormones are pushing her into Korra's embrace, tilting her head up, inviting her kiss.

She's soon on her back on the divan, Korra's mouth settling against hers. She feels each piece of sweat-soaked clothing peeled away from her body, shivering briefly at the cool of the air before the rough heat of Korra's clothing brushes against her.

"You deserve a reward for such hard work," Korra whispers as she breaks the contact, folding Asami's legs up with her hands. A kiss to each of her breasts, gentle nuzzles down her torso, tongue dipping into her navel. And then, the hot press of lips to her sex followed by eager strokes of that tongue. Asami lets out a cry and throws her head back, hips tilting upward into these intimate touches.

Korra isn't one to tease. At most, she'll take her time if she feels like it, but Asami is secretly grateful that she likes to dive right on in. Tongue sweeping, stroking every inch of her, lips sucking and smacking against her sex, fingers spreading her open to lick up every drop of wetness Asami feels trickling from her. Asami doesn't even try to hold back her cries and shrieks.

Just one of the many perks of living miles away from the city. An Avatar and the captain of Sato Industries need their privacy.

She chances a quick look downward, at the sight of Korra's head nestled between her thighs, hands on her thighs, the sound of the occasional moan between the smacking sound of her lips. And then Korra's assaulting her achingly sensitive clit with those same kisses and licks, drawing it into her mouth and sucking until the dam bursts and Asami throws her head back again, her vision going white as she screams her release to the skies.

She comes back down to Korra pressing a few more kisses to her sex, and Asami's legs go slack over her shoulders. _Now_ she's exhausted, but this is the kind of exhaustion she likes most.

"What's on the list for tomorrow?" she asks sleepily as Korra takes her own clothes off, naked body pressing against Asami's to cuddle on the divan. Korra smiles, toying with a lock of her hair.

"Cleaning the hearth, putting away our warm-weather clothes, washing the winter clothes."

Asami grins.

"I look forward to it." And tomorrow, she'll be the one to reward Korra.


End file.
